I Got You
by WhateverImgonnawrite
Summary: This is just an Adommy one shot, to keep y'all entertained until the sequel to 'Teenadommy' Is finished. Hope ya enjoy this one:) Check out these authors too; Alistarzz, Peaceloveadommy, undergroundvalentine and Glam-writer. Thanks:) x Rated M for lemon content:)
1. Chapter 1

**ADAMS POV - **

So here's me, a small bar, and a very old bartender. Fuck, I don't know what I'm going to do anymore, its been 6 months since he kicked me out, swept me away, left me cold and alone on the streets. I had no other thing to do, just drink my pain away...

I had my head in my hands, bawling away, bartender serving a tall brunette woman, with a short elf-like blonde man by her side. 'Damn he's cute...wait fuck it Adam, just continue to cry like you were in the first place' all of a sudden I felt a small hand on my shoulder, I shook it off in anger, lifting my head from my hands, I was about to growl until I caught sight of the beauty I was looking at.

"Hey...umm what's up, you look pretty rough dude"He sighed

"Well...to put a long story short, I got dumped by my only love 6 months ago, and now I'm drinking my pain away..."I snapped. He looked at me with sorry eyes then looked at the floor, he went to pivot onto his heel so he could walk away... 'Fuck you so much Adam! Fuck you! Just stop him from walking away so you can talk to someone! For christ's sake'

I put my hand on his small shoulder and he span back around to face me.

"Listen...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just pretty stressed lately..."I sighed.

"Awwh, its kay dude. Hey do ya want to hang out some time?"He said softly.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great! Oh I'm Adam by the way.."I blurted.

He smiled at me, and passed me his cell, which I didn't register why for a second, and then it clicked.

"Put your number in? And twitter if you have one?"He gigglied. 'Oh my his laugh is fucking adorable!'

"Well..."I trailed. "What..."He sighed.

"Mmkayy then..."I giggled. He smiled as we exchanged information.

**TOMMYS POV -**

This man was gorgous, black hair, bright blue eyes. His eyes needed to be lightend though, they were dim, un-happy. I want to try make him smile, the way he smiled lightly add me wasn't convincing enough, but it made them shimmer a little.

I sat next too Adam on a bar stool, just drinking a bottle of bud. I glimpsed down the bar table for just a second, to see a Tall, slim, brunette man burst through the doors. He looked stuck up, flamer...

Adam looked up in shock and grabbed his stuff from the table. "Adam wait!"I yelled. He ran through the doors and down the street. I chased after him, watching him go into an apartment complex. 'Mmkay? Now I'm baffled, now I gotta ask the reception guy what appartment Adam lives in...I wonder why he fled so rapidly...'

I walked through the complex doors quietly, walking towards the reception area.

"Can I help you?"The receptionist asked.

"What apartment does..."I quickly glimpsed at my cell..."Adam Lambert live in?"I muttered.

"Ah, Apartment 150, top floor"She replied calmly.

"Uh, thanks"I said smiling lightly, strutting towards the elevator.

The elevator ride was short lived, it took like 10 seconds to get to the top floor.

I lightly padded my way down the hall, looking for apartment 150.

I sighed when I found it, smiling at myself lightly. Checking my hair in the small mirror on the hall-wall.

I knocked the door lightly, but no answer.

The door slid open a little...'Should I go in?...'

"Hello?...Dude?...Umm Adam? W-where are y-you?"I stuttered, a little baffled that I couldn't see him. Then, I was torn from my thoughts hearing light sobs coming from a room in the apartment. I slowly, and lightly stepped in, following the sounds of the sobs.

'Adam...Oh my! Why's he crying? Did I do something?' I was by a door, his bedroom door I suspect. Which was open, so a tiny gap was visible. He hadn't heard me shouting for him, or basically trespassing into his apartment. I slowly opened the door, it creeked a little, but he didn't notice. I sat next too him, looking at him with sorry eyes, putting my arm around him.

He jumped in sudden fright... "Adam? What's wrong? Why'd you flee? Did I do something wrong...?"I asked softly. He shook his head and looked at me plain.

"T-t-the b-brunn-brunnette g-guy th-that walked in...w-was K-Kris...m-my e-ex.."He stuttered.

I looked at him, totally baffled. Seconds before, he told me he was left to rot by him. I gasped and hugged him, that cunt was gonna get dealt with, by me! 'Yes I may be small,blonde and queer. But I'm stronger than you think...that ass better stay away from Adam!'

"I'm gonna make-sure that jackass never comes into at least 10 feet of you!"I sighed.

"Y-you do-dont have t-to"He stuttered with a sob. "I'm going too, I don't wanna see you sad. I've known you for an hour, and I really like you, I really wanna be your friend Adam."I said softly. His eyes lit up, and he smiled weakly, returning my comforting hug.

"Soo, you still wanna hang out?"He giggled... He stopped sobbing!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADAMS POV - **

Tommy is real sweet, he's been an amazing friend to me the last few months. And I'm finally getting over Kris! Tommy told me he recognised me from idol, which was pretty cool. I've been working on my first studio album lately, most of its hush hush, but tomorrow I'm closing the American Music Awards, with my albums siginiture song 'For your entertainment'. In the last few months, I've been happier, got a band sorted,and made one hell of a friend!

There was a light knock at the door...then "Adaaaaaaaam! Open up!" The voice yelled cheerfully.

"Enter Thomas" I yelled sarcasticly.

I heard him groan as he came through the door. I was sat in my study, looking over some of the tour dates.

He walked into the study and sat on the end of my desk. "Whatchaa doin?"He giggled. "Looking over tour dates...Look! London, Paris..."I exclaimed.

"Oh my god! Paris? I've always wanted to go to paris...its so, so rom-..."He trailed off,blushing a little, not finishing his sentence.

I looked at him dumbfounded for a second...'Was he about to say...Romantic?' I glanced back down at the paper.

Backstage...we were about to go on, waiting for our queue.

Finally we got called on, here we go...

**Guys sorry for such a small chapter! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**ADAMS POV - **

I don't know what's going through my head at the moment, but there's something about Tommy tonight. His hair a little frizzy, his tender lips and his outfit. What I'm about to do, may get a little rough for you, Tommy I'm sorry...but here goes nothin'

I roughly kissed Tommy on the lips, skimming my tounge along his bottom lip and nibbling fiercly for a few seconds, before quickly starting to sing again. Peoples jaws dropped, some in awe, some in disgust. Who cares? Its just a kiss! God...

Tommy looked very baffled, and at the end of the performance, I went looking for Tommy. I have no regrets for the performance, I enjoyed it. I hope everyone else did.

I heard a light chuckle from our dressing room...yes OUR dressing room. There was only a few dressing rooms, so he had to share with me. He's a kick-ass bassist aswell as a kick-ass best friend.

I just hope what happened didn't make him hate me or anything...

**TOMMYS POV - **

W-what the f-fuck j-just happened?... I j-just had a 5 s-second make-out s-session with my (all time secret) love of my life. I now feel pretty weary...what's the media gonna say? F-fuck...!

"Tommy?" Adam yelled from behind the door.

"Yeah?...Come in Adam..."I groaned yawning.

"I n-need to talk to you...A-adamn"I stuttered.

He looked a little hurt with what I'd said, "N-no...its fine, I didn't mean to go all gay on you, I know you regret the kiss, knowing you we're straight, I didn't mean too, you have the right to hate me.." Adam went to go on, but he's got it all wrong..

I pushed him up against the wall, staring into his eyes. "Do you really think I would hate you?!" I snapped, catching his lips harshly between mine.

"Like fuck I'd never hate you...Do you think I regret kissing you?"I said, pushing him against the other wall, nibbling on his bottom lip. Actually growing a little angry.

"Like hell am I straight Adam? Because I don't think so! The first day I met you? I laid eyes on you! Its hard to hide! But first I thought it was lust, but now I know its love!" I snapped, pushing him one last time, landing on the dressing room's sofa-bed. Adam looked up, a little surprised with what he'd heard...kay now he can hate me...But he sat up, on his elbows and kissed me, softly,passionatly...lovengly...

Adam quickly rolled on top of me, making me groan at the quick adjustment.

"I like top!"Adam chimed with a grin on his face.

I giggled, unbluckling his, and then my pants. He blushed a little, I gasped when I saw how big he was. Snapping his lips between mine, I took his length into my hands, pumping it, getting faster&faster with each thrust. He moaned into my mouth. Then, he pushed me further up the sofa-bed. I looked at him puzzled for a second. I wrapped my legs around the taller mans waist, watching his every move. "Lube? Or natural...?"He chimed.

"Have you been tested?"I asked softly.

He nodded with a smile. "Then all natural please"I cooed.

Slowly, but surely, I felt him make an entrance...and dang it hurt like a motherfucker at first. But then all this pain was over-come by endless waves of pleasure.

"Mmh...A-A-Adamh!" I moaned loudly, I bet I looked a right state, but frankly, I couldn't care less.

"S-say my n-name glitterb-baby" He groaned.

"Ah ah Ah AH ADAMMM! FUCKKK!" I moaned. He looked at me, satisfied and seductivly. I felt him tense, then he released...warm liquids entered me, and they felt amazing...especially as they're from the man I love most!...

"T-tommy..."He groaned, plopping aside me on the sofa-bed.

"I love you...Adam...I love you..."I said softly, looking into his eyes and pecking his lips softly.

His eyes lit up instantly. He smiled lightly, and his breathing started to calm down. He looked me in the eye...

"I love you too Glitterbaby..." He said wrapping his arms around me...I felt safe, warm, Loved...

**So whataya think? Just a one-shot for ya all to read while im still writing the sequel to 'Teenadommy' Hope you like it! Also - Read 'Tainted Wings by Alistarzz' its an amazing story! You'll really like it! Promises! Kay, so for the meantime, hang in there!;D**

** Libby xox **


End file.
